Strained devices utilize the principle that the mobility of carriers in semiconductor devices can be manipulated by stressing the semiconductor material. However, present techniques can result in non-uniform strain. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to mitigate the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.